Breakfast in Bed
by shuramiyaki
Summary: Anderson's displays of affection are going to keep Enrico from ever getting sleep if things continue like this. Pure fluffy goodness. An AAxEM fic.


Breakfast in Bed

"So, let me get this straight. This-" Maxwell pointed to the tray on his lap. "is why you wanted me to stay over here last night?"

"Aye." Anderson said a-matter-of-factly, nodding once.

"Huh." Maxwell looked back down at the tray, cocking an eyebrow. "There's, an awful lot of food here."

"Yeh dinnae have tae eat all o' et if yeh can't, Ah joost got over-zealous Ah guess." Anderson laughed nervously, still standing next to where Maxwell was sitting up in bed, baffled at the large spread of breakfast foods in front of him.

"I just, ah, don't get why you did all this." Maxwell said waving a hand over the tray and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"O, et wis an idea Ah've been thinking aboot fer ae while. And Ah have better access tae ae kitchen ere' at the orphanage, sae..." Anderson grinned with a blush on his face.

"Was bursting in here at some unholy hour and waking me up by dropping a heavy object on me part of your idea?" Maxwell said sarcastically, taking a sip at one of the multiple cups of coffee that were included in the smorgasbord. He yawned. "Mm, this is good."

"Ah, well, Ah wis sort o' excited, and Ah wanted to git all o' this done before ae lot o' people woke up tae see, sae that's why et's sae early. Sorry aboot the rude awakening-Oh! Yeh like et? Ah wis worried aboot tha'."

"Please, I know you're a good cook. You used to make meals for me on many occasions."

Anderson smiled. "Aw, Ah'm glad yeh like mah cooking."

"Doesn't excuse the earliness but, wow there is a lot of food here. How long were you working on all of this?"

"Aboot an hour."

"Really? For this much food that's rather fast." He smirked. "Well, I hope you'll help me eat some of this. Get back in bed and stop standing there fully dressed while I'm still almost naked."

"Well Ah can't gae aroond in mah boxers, especially in the kitchen. Ae Sister cuild have walked en." He joked, taking off his cassock to lay back in bed by Maxwell, who was still in the process of becoming fully awake.

Maxwell handed him a cup of coffee and a fork. "So the fact that you're making a gigantic breakfast at 4 in the morning, that wouldn't raise any questions with anyone?" Maxwell gave Anderson a questioning look while nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Ah wuild joost say tha' et wis fer meh." Putting down the fork he drank from his mug and draped an arm over Maxwell's bare shoulders. "Ah'm a big guy, they wuild believe tha'."

"Anderson the tray is larger than my torso. I didn't even know you had ones this big here."

Anderson just snickered. "Weh have almost everything ere', yeh shuild ken tha'."

"I wasn't ever really fond of keeping track of the cookery here Anderson."

"Ah ken. Yeh cuild probably name most o' the books ere' though."

"Very funny, now eat something before it gets cold." Maxwell said, holding up a random plate to Anderson's face.

"Hey! Ah made this fer yeh, if anyone shuild beh eating et's yeh." Anderson teased, taking the plate from his hands.

"I am, you just vastly over-estimated my appetite." Maxwell retorted, pulling Anderson's arm tighter around him.

Anderson put the plate back down to eat from it using his one available hand. "Yeh like et though, right?" Anderson coughed, cheeks flushing pink again.

Maxwell leaned into his chest slowly, careful not to upset the tray. He tilted his head back to look up into Anderson's face. "Of course I do, it's, really all rather impressive actually. I'm still a bit surprised you did all of this. Any occasion I'm not aware of?"

"Nae, Ah joost felt like et." Anderson forgot about eating in order to hug Maxwell closer to his body.

"Yet you planned all of it out-ah!" Maxwell twisted his body and shot a hand out to steady the wobbling tray.

"Ah had tae. Ah can't make yeh breakfast if yeh're not en the same neighborhood as Ah am." He helped Maxwell steady the tray before drawing him back into the close embrace.

"Hmm, so were last nights activities unplanned as well Alex?" Maxwell questioned the now beet-red Anderson, a devious look in his eye.

"Whit? Nae, well, Ah dinnae really ken, Ah mean Ah had hoped but, O bother." Anderson struggled for a correct answer while Maxwell laughed at his expense.

"Well last night was lovely, and to tell you the truth it looks like this morning will be as well. Thank you Anderson." Maxwell kissed the corner of his mouth briefly before starting on some slices of bacon.

Anderson let out a relaxed breath and kissed the top of Maxwell's head. "Yer welcome. And weh still have the whole marnin' wit each other."

Maxwell scoffed. "Oh yes, there's a whole 8 hours left. And the sun hasn't even risen yet. I mean it's not like anyone would want to sleep a bit more than usual on one of their few days off."

"Ah think being able tae spend time wit each other compensates fer tha'" Anderson said, fondly nuzzling his face into Maxwell's locks a bit before respecting Maxwell's protests, allowing the man to eat in peace, and without ruffled hair.


End file.
